Eleven
by rebelforcauses
Summary: "Do you trust me?" He yelled over the nose of the helicopter. She nodded immediately, she trusted him with her life. "Then jump."
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** In the beginning, there was a team of scientists who worked for a secret government organization and twelve healthy babies. Each born with the x-gene, and each with their respective number permanently inked onto their right forearm.

But as the years passed and the experiments became harsher, those twelve babies turned into ten toddlers which turned into seven children which in turn became five teens; all _"in the name of science."_

Eleven was not about to let her legacy be science. She was going to be free, no matter what.

* * *

 **The first face Eleven can remember seeing is that of Wheeler.** Theeler was the handler who had long ago been put in charge of her, he was a heavy man with thick glasses, no hair, and a long crooked nose. She did not want that to be the last face she ever saw.

She didn't want her cemented cell to be the place she disappeared in, nor did she want to flicker out under the fluorescent lights of the training room, choking on her own blood, _"in the name of science."_ They always said that- after one of them collapses during training and was carted off, never to be seen again - _"They died in the name of science."_

Eleven glared down at her tiny bowl of rice. She would not die _"in the name of science"_ , those words would not be all that was left of her.

She would escape, no matter what.

ΔΔΔ

Eight, who could create illusions, make you see things, and Five, who could turn you invisible, lead the escape. Sure it had been Elevens idea to breakout, to run so far that they'd never be able to find you, but it was those two and their _"magnificent gifts"_ that had gotten her and the others out.

The five young mutants had split up once they'd broken out of the facility, which from the outside looking in, was a run-down hospital right off of a highway. One had run across the highway, weaving in between the honking cars, Eleven could remember how, back before Seven and Three has collapsed during training, he had said he wanted to see the ocean. Eight and Five had traveled in the opposite direction of Eleven and Six, and then after an hour or two of walking Six decided it was best they too went their separate ways.

And now, for the first time in her life, she was alone. There were no men in lab coats prodding at her, making her push herself until her head was dizzy and blood was gushing out of her nose, nor were there other _"special"_ children like her in identical uniforms, it was just her and the barely lit street she was walking down.

She crossed her arms over her chest, the later in the night it got the colder the air became, and the more she walked the more she noticed how hungry she was. There would be no more half cold meals and though one might find it odd that a child was grinning at thought of starvation, and homelessness Eleven couldn't help it. They were free!

She was free. _Finally_.

ΔΔΔ

Eleven had just settled herself behind a large metel dumpster when it started showering from the sky. Raining, not showering, it was raining.

Eleven let out a laugh as cold droplets of water splashed against the back of her hand.

One had wanted to experience the ocean, Six and Eight had both wated to see a real live animal- Six wanted to see a dog and Eight wanted to see a cat -and Five had wanted to see the sun, but her, Eleven, had wanted to experience weather; and now she was!

Eleven had just started to make her way from behind the dumpster when she heard the quite pitter-patter-splash of someones approching footsteps. She quickly descended into the shadows of the dumpster, pushing herself against the wall. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to turn herself into Five and will herself invisible as she held her breath to quiet her loud heartbeat- she was sure whomever was coming for her could hear it, and she couldn't have that, she wouldn't.

She wasn't like Eight or One, she didn't like fighting. She hated it, and her _"gifts"_. All she could do was destory, that was no gift; but that didn't mean she wouldn't fight, use what they taught her aginst them. She would not be going back, not tonight. Not ever.

Whomever had come for her had stoped on front of the dumpster. She needed to see them to stop them, to-

"Who's there?" The voice was young. It belonged to a male, but none the less, it was young male. "I know you're there," the young male, the boy, stopped, hesitated, and sucked in a deep breath. "I know you're behind the dumpster, so please, just come on out."

 _Please_ , this boy had said _please_. Wheeler had never used please. Neither had any of the other handlers or scientist's; why would they? Eleven and the others were theirs and the word please won't get you every far _"in the name of science"_ not when you have _other methods._

Eleven slowly, and very cautiously, crept out from behind the dumpster, only to be met with the side of a boy in a soaking wet hoodie. She supposed she wasn't any better off in her dirt covered slippers and bright yellow uniform.

The boy looked at Eleven suprised, like he hadn't been expecting her to pop out from behind the dumpster. And maybe he wasn't. It probably, though maybe it was- she didn't know -wasn't normal for scared looking girls to pop out from behind dumpsters.

But that didn't stop the kind, closed lip smile from gracing his lips or the suprised expression to melt into warm look from.

"Hi," he breathed softly, "I'm Peter. Peter Parker."

* * *

 **who liked this?**

 **so I know this chapter is relatively short and all but it's still the first chpater and there's A LOT more to come.**

 **anyway, 4 comments for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**S** **UMMARY:** In the beginning, there was a team of scientists who worked for a secret government organization and twelve healthy babies. Each born with the x-gene, and each with their respective number permanently inked onto their right forearm.

But as the years passed and the experiments became harsher, those twelve babies turned into ten toddlers which turned into seven children which in turn became five teens; all _"in the name of science."_

Eleven was not about to let her legacy be science. She was going to be free, no matter what

* * *

 **When Peter Parker brought the sopping wet mute girl up to his apartment he had expected his best friend Ned to have some reservations about it; not tell him to** ** _"Put her back where you found her or so help me."_**

"I can't do that," Peter said, leading the bald girl to the kitchen. Despite quizzing her on what her name was and where'd she come from she hadn't spoken a single word.

Maybe she was deaf and couldn't lip read. Maybe she couldn't speak. Either way Ned did not want her in the apartment with them.

"And why not?" Ned wondered following them into the lilac colored room.

"It's raining outside and she's hungry," Peter explained in an _'isn't it obvious'_ tone of voice. He sat the dripping girl on one of kitchen stools.

"So; Peter didn't May ever teach you about stranger danger? Especially weird mute strangers who look like they just escaped from a hospital?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Be nice," Peter told Ned, who in turn poked his tongue out in Peters direction.

"Okay how about this?" Peter sighed, "Once she's all dried off and has eaten something we call the police and explains that we found her; does that sound okay?"

"No." Both Ned and Peter looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Did you-did you just speak?" Peter asked after a moment. The girl, wordlessly, nodded.

"I think the better question is what do you mean no?" Ned asked placing his hands on his hips.

The girl, looking Ned dead in his eyes, once again said "No."

"Peter!" Ned yelled; though the web slinger ignored him, instead, with a perplexed look on his face, Peter bent his knees so he was eye level with the girl.

"Why not?" He wondered softly, ignoring Neds hiss of _'Who cares?'_ When he had found the girl behind the dumpster she had reminded him of a scared dog, now she reminded him of him after uncle Ben had died, so scared and unsure.

The girl blinked and seemed to chew her words for a moment, "Bad," she told him, her dark brown eyes locked with his, "Bad men."

Both he and Ned seemed to freeze. "Bad men?" Peter repeated. The girl looked at her balled up hands and nodded.

"You ran away from these bad men?" Once again, still looking at her hands, the girl nodded.

"And if they find you they'll hurt you?" Peter continued.

"Bad," she whispered.

"They'll hurt you real bad?" Peter expected her to nod again, only instead she looked up at him with the same scared brown eyes from when she'd came out from behind the dumpster and whispered a shakey "Yes."

"Peter," Ned hissed, pulling Peter away from the girl and into the corner of the kitchen, "You cannot actually believe her!"

"And why not?" Peter hissed back, "There's no way you can fake that fear!"

"Well maybe she's Poe-ing you," Ned instead. Peter cocked his head to the side and knitted her eyebrows together.

"Poe-ing?" He repeated. God his friend was weird.

"As in being an unreliable narrator," Ned explained, his eyes flickering to the the girl across the room. "Maybe she is from a hospital and I don't know, genuinely thinks that doctors are _'Bad men'_ ," Ned said, using air quotations over _'Bad men'._

"Still doesn't make sense for to be that scared of doctors."

"If they make her take her medicine sure it is." Peter pressed his lips together.

"Lets ask," Peter offered.

"And you think she'll tell the truth?" Maybe.

"Come on," Peter muttered, pulling Ned back over to the girl. Peter kneeled down next to her.

"I need you to tell me the truth, Okay?" Peter asked with a soft smile. The girl nodded, "Thank you."

"Now are these bad men, are the doctors?" The girl pressed her lips together and thought it over before nodding.

Peter saw Ned shoot him a smug look.

"What do the doctors do?" There had to be a reason she was so scared. There had to be. So maybe it wasn't his spidey senses telling him that there was more, but deep down in his gut he knew something fishy was up.

The girl squared her shoulders and looked down at her right arm. Slowly she pulled up the sleeve of her scrubs to reveal the number eleven tattooed on her forearm.

Peter shot Ned- who looked at the tattoo somewhat worried and a little bit amazed -a look that clear read as _'I told you so'._

"Can you tell me why they did that to you?" Peter wondered. The girl nodded. Her eyes quickly looked around the room and settled on an apple May had left on the counter.

Slowly the apple levitated in the air. Both Peter and Ned stopped breathing as multiple thoughts raced through their minds.

While Ned thought that this was _awesome_ and Peter couldn't think anything other then _oh my god_ ; they both quickly came to the same realization.

This girl was a _mutant_ and the _bad men_ she was running from were, without a doubt, _not just doctors_.

ΔΔΔ

Miles away in upstate New York a woman with blonde hair was lead into the office of none other then Tony Stark.

"Jeanie," Stark greeted from behind his large desk, "It's great to see you again." The woman shook his hand and noticed that it was much more calloused then the last time she'd seen him.

He had grown up; had turned from a spoilt party boy into a superhero with a super ego.

"Now," he wondered offering him a seat across from his desk, "What's the problem?" She had called him two hours ago, out the blue, demanding to meet with him, claiming that there was a serious emergency.

"As you know I work with mutants," Tony nodded, "Well tonight we experienced complications in one of our research facilities."

Tony leaned forward with a frown, "What kind of complications?"

"The kind that endanger everyone. Sentinel Services has already been altered but they're dealing with a situation down in Atlanta-"

"What kind of situation?" Tony repeated.

"All of our project CLASS subjects escaped earlier tonight." He blinked.

"I hope you know I can't do anything without the UN's approval," he told her bitterly. Though he'd rather drop dead then admit it Steve had been right about the accords, the UN didn't just want to over see the Avengers, they wanted control.

Jeanie reached a hand into her purse and pulled out a large stack of papers.

"Which you have. Now, are you going to help be find these mutants before they hurt someone?"

"I wouldn't be a superhero if I didn't save the general public." Pepper was going to kill him.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO!**  
 **HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR?**  
 **Any questions, concerns?**  
 **4 updates for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**S** **UMMARY:** In the beginning, there was a team of scientists who worked for a secret government organization and twelve healthy babies. Each born with the x-gene, and each with their respective number permanently inked onto their right forearm.

But as the years passed and the experiments became harsher, those twelve babies turned into ten toddlers which turned into seven children which in turn became five teens; all _"in the name of science."_

Eleven was not about to let her legacy be science. She was going to be free, no matter what

* * *

 **Peter Parker and Ned Leeds had come to the conclusion that since they couldn't tell any authority figure about the female mutant they would hide her in Peter's closet until they had somewhere else to move her**. Not the most ideal place but since Ned had overbearing parents and Peter had a cool aunt who was usually at work, it was, momentarily, the best place to hide.

Later that night Peter laid in bed awake, the bald girl was tucked away in his closet, wrapped up in a pair of his old clothes that didn't fit him anymore and the star covered sleeping bag he'd had forever but never used when a thought struck him, he didn't even know the girls' name.

"Hey," Peter hissed softly, May was in the next room sleeping, "Are you awake." The girl nodded. Two years ago before the bite Peter hadn't been able to see five feet in front of him without his thick, embarrassing, brown-rimmed glasses. Now he had twenty-twenty vision in the pitch black.

"Can I ask-what's your name?" Peter wondered clumsily, his covers slipped off him as he sat up. The girl was quiet for a moment, she sat up too, her back pressed against the far wall of the closet, though unlike Peter who let his legs hang over the edge of his bed, she brought her knees up to her chest and curled her arms around them.

"Eleven." Like the tattoo on her arm. Peter frowned, Eleven, it was so impersonal; like she was just another lab rat to watch and experiment on, and maybe to the _bad men_ he and Ned were hiding her from she was.

"Can I ask you something else?" The girl, Eleven, didn't nod, nor did she shake her head no.

"Did you have a family before the bad men?"

"No," she answered, she said it in such a way Peter may as well have asked if she wanted another slice of pizza or whether or not it was raining.

"Where there others with you?" Eleven nodded, her face tightened and her eyes focused on the wall next to him instead of him.

"Do you know where they are?" She shook her head. Peter sucked up a deep beath of air when he saw a single tear trail down her cheek and drip onto her knee.

"You don't have to answer this, but do you know what the bad men want with you?" Peter asked softly. Eleven's eyes focused on Peter only Peter didn't feel like she was looking at him, but rather, she was looking through him. She looked so haunted that for a second Peter wanted to take back the question; to go back in time and never have asked it.

But before she could tell her _"Never mind, you don't have to answer it,"_ she answered in a steely voice that sent a chill up Peter's spine.

"To kill." Peter had once read about African child soldiers, about how they were taken from their homes at young ages and given guns and forced to kill, but Eleven, she wasn't given a gun nor was she taken away at an age where she could remember a mother's warm embrace or a father's proud smile. Instead she was molded into this ghost of a little girl, and it broke Peter's heart.

ΔΔΔ

When Eleven had drifted off to sleep she dreamed, something she hadn't done in a long time. Back at the facility the _bad men,_ namely, when it came to her, Wheeler, would, when lights out rolled around, hook her and the others up to a machine that made dreaming impossible. They said it helped them, that _"Good soldiers never dream, they don't think on their own, they just follow orders. And you all want to be good soldiers, don't you?"_

She didn't, none of them did, but they all wanted to live and being a good soldier meant getting to live another day. So in an empty tone, they'd answer "Yes sir".

In this dream though, she thought about her fallen companions and how happy they'd be in the outside world. How one day she might meet up with One and Eight and the others and they could be a family-

She dreamed of a family. Eleven dreamed of a mother with dark curls and a smile like hers and a father with her nose and a life where she'd never been forced to fight and kill her friends with her _"gift"_. She dreamed of a happier world, one she never wanted to leave.

ΔΔΔ

After a restless four hours of sleep Peter Parker had woken up around five in the morning with a full bladder and to the sight of Eleven smiling. She had curled herself up into a ball, her back facing the wall, and her hands fisted around the covers of the sleeping bag, pulling it closer to her.

Peter noted, as he walked down the hall to the bathroom, that Eleven looked younger then she had when she was awake, she looked free and happy.

When he met Ned at school in three hours he'd have to tell him that there was no way they could ever tell anyone about her.

He could practically hear his friend going: _"And why not?"_ Only to then let out a terrified squeak once Peter would inform him that the _bad men_ would make Eleven- he'd have to tell Ned her name too, and maybe, if she wanted, come up with a nice one too -kill.

* * *

 **I know it's kind of short and a filler buut I'm sick and the real drama picks up in a chapter or two so**

 **5 comments for the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY:** In the beginning, there was a team of scientists who worked for a secret government organization and twelve healthy babies. Each born with the x-gene, and each with their respective number permanently inked onto their right forearm.

But as the years passed and the experiments became harsher, those twelve babies turned into ten toddlers which turned into seven children which in turn became five teens; all _"in the name of science."_

Eleven was not about to let her legacy be science. She was going to be free, no matter what.

* * *

 **Peter Parker had left Ned in charge of Eleven while he went around the city stopping car thieves and savings cats and old ladies alike.** Peter had instructed Ned to be nice to Eleven and let her do her own thing- "Just give her space and get her what she needs," Peter had said before ducking out onto his fire escape -but since when had Ned ever listened to Peter?

The two were sitting in Peters room with the door locked, just incase May came home early. Eleven was curled up in Peters closet taking bird sized bites out of an Eggo Peter had made her before leaving for patrol, and Ned was stretched out across his friends bed finishing up his homework. He'd already completed pre-cal, Spanish and chemistry, leaving just English to finish up.

Ned looked down at the worksheet his teacher had assigned and frowned, he really hated English. It's not that he was bad at it- he wouldn't be at Midtown if he was bad at any subject -it just wasn't fun, not like math or science.

"You're telekinetic right?" Though Eleven looked at him suspiciously she nodded anyway. In the two and half hours Ned had been babysitting her she hadn't sad a single word, no matter what the question was, whither it be _"Do you want another Eggo?"_ Or _"Do you mind if I put on music?"_ Which slightly unnerved him because she had spoken in front of him and Peter last night, and to only Peter after that, so it wasn't like she was shy.

Was she planning something? Maybe she wasn't a mutant, but rather an evil alien the government had kept under wraps. Maybe she was like that dude Loki, but tiny and a girl.

"Does that mean you're a mutant?" With the same suspicious look in her eyes she nodded again.

Okay, cool, so not an evil alien. But then again being a mutant is something an evil alien bent on world domination would nod to.

"Then could you make something fly?" So what if she was the future ruler of earth; might as well have fun while free will lasts.

"Can you try lifting that?" Ned pointed to the Lego Death Star both he and Peter had assembled a little over a year ago.

Eleven stared at the- in Neds' opinion -work of art for a moment, almost debating on whether or not she wanted to lift it.

"Come on," Ned pestered, a small smile on his lips, "Please." Eleven looked at him strangely before stretching an arm out in the direction of The Death Star and shutting her eyes.

Neds eyes focused on The Death Star as she took a deep breath and slowly lifted it into the air. "Whoa," Ned gasped, "Awesome!"

Eleven sagely set the Death Star down. Ned turned to her and smiled, "That was great!" Eleven back at him smiled softly. As of to say _'Thank you'._

They don't speak again, at least not until Peter crawls through his window a few hours later, but the tension between them has eased and Ned can't help but smile when Eleven beams at the stuffed monkey Peter got her.

ΔΔΔ

"You didn't tell me they were kids," Tony snapped. He stood outside a run down motel in the Bronx with his Iron Man suit on and one of the mutants knocked out and bound a few feet away from him.

"You found them?" Jeanie wondered. Tony could picture her at a desk, a glass of alcohol- scotch, probably -by her side while she worked on some other private sectored experiment.

"I found a kid."

"Is the subject alive?" Tony pressed his lips together. Jeanie had always been frustrating to work with.

"Yes."

"Good, send me your coordinates and I'll send a team to pick up the subject." He could heart her cat like smirk on the other end of the line.

"You didn't tell me the subjects were kids," Tony sighed.

"Kids? Stark these mutants are test tube science projects. They're no more real then that walking talking AI you have on your team," Jeanie snapped. Tony heard her take a deep breath in, "Tony, the subjects are government property. They've never had families or names or anything; they're rouge experiments. Like that murder bot you build a few years ago."

Tony's fingers curled inwards at the mention of Ultron.

"I never meant to-"

"I don't actually care," Jeanie cut him off, "Whither or not you did or didn't mean to build a murder bot. What I care about is if you'll be able to complete this mission."

The line was silent for a a moment.

"Will this be a problem Stark?" Tony looked at the young mutant a few feet away from him and frowned. He had had a team when dealing with Ultron, who did Jeanie have to deal with these mutants?

Sentinel Service? They were dealing with a Mutant Underground cell in Georgia. All she had was him.

He looked up at the sky. Maybe this would atone for Slovakia. Maybe tracking down these murants would help lift the weight on his shoulders, fix his wrongs.

So what if they were kids, they were mutants, not even human. They were dangerous time bombs waiting to go off. Maybe stopping them before they ended a human life would- in Widow's point of view -whipe the red from his Ledger.

"No," Tony said, "No problem here."

* * *

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL MY AMERICAN READERS!**

 **6 COMMENTS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
